Annika's One-Off Mews
This is a page for my Mews that don't have enough content for their own page. This will be updated occasionally with new Mew ideas, so check back here if you like! Mew Fishcake Name: N/A Age: '''18 (in human years) '''Alias: '''Mew Fishcake '''Food: '''Fishcake '''DNA: Fish (though she is of an aquatic species in general) Instrument: '''Fanfare Trumpet '''Element: Sound, bubbles Interests: N/A Power: Blasts of sound and force Weapon: '''Cannon, the Shockwave Shooter '''Fighting Style: '''Long distance, weapon-only, quick-paced '''Personality: Distant and introverted, but kindhearted and determined Story: '''She is an underwater creature whose realm is constantly attacked by ravenous sea monsters. She becomes a Mew after finding a stone at the bottom of her ocean, brimming with power, which infuses her body with certain abilities when she touches it. She uses these powers to defend her people from the creatures. '''Mew Kiwano Name: '''Kiwano Madaki '''Age: '''12 '''Alias: '''Mew Kiwano '''Food: Kiwano (Horned Melon) DNA: '''West African Lion '''Instrument: Uhadi Element: '''Light '''Interests: '''Hunting, running, nature '''Power: Light, energy Weapon: '''Bow/Arrow, the Luminous Kiwa-Uhadi '''Fighting Style: '''Brash, long distance, agile '''Personality: Strong, bold, unafraid of consequence, altruistic Story: '''N/A '''Notes: She wears her pendant on her belt rather than on a choker Mew Pink Diana Name: '''Rose Valentine '''Age: '''19 '''Alias: '''Mew Pink Diana '''Food: '''Strawberry '''DNA: '''Deer '''Instrument: '''Pan Flute '''Element: Air Interests: Flowers, dancing, nature Power: '''Floral; Fauna '''Weapon: Bow/Arrow, the Diana's Grace Fighting Style: '''Graceful, dancer, flowing '''Personality: Delicate, sweet, graceful Story: N/A Mew Venom Sweet Name: '''Tania Ganna '''Age: '''20 '''Alias: Mew Venom Sweet Food: Cane Sugar DNA: '''Round Island Boa '''Instrument: Drums (Dholak) Element: Earth Interests: Environmentalism, reptiles, yoga Power: '''Earthquakes, venom '''Weapon: Venom-tipped knuckles, the Venomous Shaker. Fighting Style: Up-close. Can poison enemies with weapon or venom-laced nails. Punches the ground with her weapon to shake it around her enemies Personality: Hotheaded, but kind to those who are kind to her. Determined, stubborn in her goals. Story: '''Tania works at a nature preserve on Round Island, but lives on Mauritius. Growing up around snakes, she learned to care for them and works especially in a sect of the nature preserve for rare snakes. One day, a group of people who disagreed with the needless preservation of dangerous, life-threatening animals came to burn down the facility and run the workers out. Tania was chased by several men, though they fled once the fire they started spread to the forest in the surrounding area. She ended up trapped in a sea of flaming trees with no way to get out, until a strange tree spirit, a Yakshini, came to her out of the flames and offered her a way to protect humans, animals, and to protect the forest on the island. The spirit gave Tania a strange pendant before disappearing. The pendant transformed her into a powerful being, and Tania used this power to defend the island and her home. '''MeW Kat Name: Kat Age: '''22 (before transfer) '''Alias: MeW Kat Food: None DNA: Cat Non-biological Instrument: Synth Keyboard Element: Electricity Interests: Helping others, music, space exploration Power: Android; can shoot projectiles through her hands and fly using her boots. She can also force herself to short-circuit if she is pinned down by an enemy in order to shock them, and parts of her body can glow in the dark. She is resistant to biological weaponry due to her robotic shell. Weapon: Rockets, canons, and electricity that can be fired from her hands Fighting Style: She fights distantly, and typically fights while flying or incorporates flight into her attack patterns. Very rarely does she engage in hand-to-hand combat, and will use electricity to fight when up-close. Personality: Kat is accustomed to patient care, so she has a charismatic personality and can make light of bad situations. Story: Kat lives in a future time where aliens have come to cleanse the planet Earth for their own use by releasing a bacteria from their world into various societies. The bacteria can infect human hosts to make them sick. Once they are, they cannot be cured and can only wait to pass away. In efforts to combat the threat, scientists and world governments team up to research the bacteria and initiate a project to transfer human memories into android hosts meant to create super-weapons to fight the aliens, as their own human defenses are failing. Metamorphosed Warriors are what the androids are referred to, or MeWs for short. While these androids are meant to fight the aliens, the rest of the world is meant to try to work on a cure for the infection. Volunteering citizens are encouraged to help in the fight, so many people who have nothing else to lose after being infected by the bacteria sign up to have their memories preserved and used to help fight for their Earth. In its early stages, many people were lost because the transfer process was still far from perfect, but after a while they managed to successfully transfer memories. Kat enrolled in this MeWs mind-machine transfer program after being infected, having been a nurse at the time that the sickness began and managing to avoid infection until an alien released the bacteria directly into her apartment building, knowing it housed many of the nearby doctors and nurses. Kat successfully had her memories, thoughts, and feelings transferred to a robotic body, and gladly worked to protect her people. While the matter of saving the human race is grave, the androids were built to look friendly for the general public, so as not to scare them. MeW Kat dons cat-like robotic ears and is more vividly and cutely colored as a result. Mew Lumi Name: '''Skye '''Age: '''17 '''Alias: '''Mew Lumi '''Food: Rainbow Sherbet DNA: '''Fairy (wings) '''Instrument: Wind Chimes Element: Sky (Prismatic light, clouds, etc) Interests: '''Catching butterflies, exploring, drawing '''Power: '''Prismatic light, clouds (sky), and flight '''Weapon: None (elemental) Fighting Style: '''N/A (Passive) '''Personality: Delicate, gentle, caring, quiet (she is mute) Story: Skye lived in the woods in a small cabin with her mother, who was a fantasy writer and had moved to a desolate area with a low population and lots of woods. She was born without the ability to speak, and resorted to more quiet and personal activities to pass the time. One day, she got so caught up in chasing a strange looking butterfly with prismatic wings that she ended up lost in the woods, but was unable to call for help. She managed to catch the creature and, surprisingly, it was a fairy. The creature granted Skye some of her power if she agreed to let her go. Skye agreed, and was transformed with strange power. She used this form to wander the forest, helping others who needed aid or were lost like her. She serves as a beacon for others with her glow, but often disappears if anyone tries to meet her. Mew Guimauve Name: Marsha Mallows Age: '14 '''Alias: '''Mew Guimauve '''Food: '''Guimauve '''DNA: ' Guimauve '''Instrument: Chimes. Chimes often play when she attacks. Element: Sugar Interests: Loves sweets, especially confectionery. Obsessed with fluffy animals and objects, as well as the color pink Power: Sweets Weapon: '''The Guimauve Rod. It's a wand with a soft plush handle that she spins around with to summon a blast of sugary energy '''Fighting Style: Fights from a distance, striking her opponent with attacks from her wand Personality: She is very energetic and cute. Almost always in a happy and giggly mood, Story: '''N/A '''Other: She wears pink marshmallows on her outfit, including as a pendant, rather than the traditional Mew pendant Notes: Guimave is French for marshmallow. Mew Ivy Name: 'Ivy Bell '''Age: ' 18 '''Alias: Mew Ivy Food: '''N/A '''DNA: Poison Ivy plant Instrument: N/A Element: Poison, nature Interests: Power, Plant life, environmentalism Power: Nature-based and poison-based powers. She turns people into plant-like hybrid creatures and can poison enemies Weapon: She has no real weapon and fights with nature elements and poison. One of her arms has several small vines instead of a hand. Her vine arm can serve both as poisonous whipping weapons and as an injector to infect humans with her power to control them. With her human hand, she can actually control plants around her. Fighting Style: ''' Mew Ivy prefers to fight up close, but is sly and is not above falling back and waiting. She uses her vine arm to ensnare other people and inject them with poison which can cause her to be able to control them, and when farther away, she can control plant life around her. '''Personality: She is a little sultry and enjoys being evil. She has always had a high-superiority complex. Though she was always to-herself, she looked down on others quite often, especially if they weren’t as passionate about plant life as she was. She especially held a grudge against others if they did anything to hurt the environment around them. Story: Ivy used to be human. She tended often to a greenhouse at her school and was often alone, preferring to be that way. She was kidnapped one day by Aliens who infused her body with plant DNA and their own DNA and power in order to have her help them cleanse the Earth of humanity. They thought humans to be parasites to the planet and wanted to preserve it themselves. They had chosen a random group of people to transform and have join their cause because they wanted to reach out to as many places as possible. While she gained new power, her body was slightly altered, and she gained vines in place of one of her hands. She was one of several others across her city who had been transformed into Mews, though she fights alone. Notes: ' Her arm returns to normal when she transforms back using her pendant. She mostly turns back into a human to sneak by threats undetected, or to infiltrate certain places. Her Mew mark is a curled piece of vine on her forehead, and when she isn’t fighting, she pushes her bangs forward and keeps it covered. ' ''' '''Mew Bumble Name: Bea Honey Age: '16 '''Alias: ' Mew Bumble 'Food: ' Honey '''DNA: Bumblebee Instrument: ''' Violin '''Element: Venom, insect Interests: Beekeeping, playing the violin, sword fighting, darts, flag wirling Power: Insects (she can summon a bunch of bees with her weapon), Venom, Flight (for a short time) Weapon: ' The Bee Stings--a pair of needles that resemble bee stingers and are venom-tipped. She uses these as batons, spinning them in the air, catching them, and crossing them together to summon a bunch of bees to attack enemies. She can also jab them into people to poison them and make them sick. '''Fighting Style: ' She fights from a distance, summoning bees to do her bidding. Sometimes she will get up close and jab at enemies with her needles. '''Personality: Her attention is all over the place, and she has trouble focusing at times. She is excited by lots of things and has to resort to various interests to keep her attention, and beekeeping especially keeps her calm. She is very kindhearted and sweet, but can sometimes come across as overbearing and rude because she has the tendency to accidentally interrupt people when they’re talking. Story: ' N/A '''Notes: ' Her pendant hangs on her wrist wraps instead of on her neck '''(WIP) Mew Aquaris Marble Glaze Cake.jpg Green Dragontail Butterfly.jpg Name: Giddeon Ganache Age: 19 Alias: ' Mew Aquaris '''Food: ' Blue Marble Glazed Cake '''DNA: Green Dragontail Butterfly Instrument: ''' Bells (like old mystic bells used in magic rituals or in churches) '''Element: Water Interests: Visiting libraries, writing, fantasy genre Power: Can summon water and air blasts, able to fly with butterfly wings tucked in their robes. The robes have cuts on the back that allow the wings to retract and be tucked back under. Mew Aquaris’ wings are usually tucked under their robe when they transform, but can be unfurled and used to fly. Mew Aquaris can also use their power of water to heal themselves or others. Weapon: ' The Aqua Scepter—They use it to summon water and air attacks which hone in on enemies. '''Fighting Style: ' Distant. They do not fight rashly or with too much energy—Mew Aquaris actually relies on their scepter to fight and will gently summon blasts of water and air through it to combat enemies. They seem to be very confident in all their battles and are very slow-moving and methodical. Sometimes, they remain with a smile on their lips, which sometimes sends shivers up the enemy’s spine. '''Personality: Very introverted, mysterious, and somber. Giddeon rarely speaks and usually smiles softly at people. They never seem to be angered or excited by anything in particular. Giddeon is often seen in a library, reading books. Story: ' N/A '''Notes: ' *Ganache, Giddeon’s last name, is a type of sauce that can also be used as a glaze topping for cakes. *Giddeon is nonbinary. *Mew Aquaris’ pendant doubles as a brooch, holding their cloak together. '''(WIP) Mew Blush (WIP) Mew Chrome (WIP) Mew Cauliflower (WIP) Mew Precious (WIP) Mew Carrot Caper (WIP) Mew Vivid Mantis be periodically updated Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Weapon Users: Elements Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Horn Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Explosives Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Mews with Alien Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Mews infused with Food Category:Mews infused with Plants Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Blue Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Rainbow Mews Category:White Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mews with Bee Genes Category:Black Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Weapon Users: Needles Category:Weapon Users: Scepter Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Weapon Users: Air